This is a multidisciplinary research project directed toward a better understanding and improved methods of treating leukemia, lymphoma and solid tumors. Included in this project are the following programs: 1) therapeutic trials of new treatment regimens using new agents in Phase I and II trials and established and new approved agents in Phase III studies, and the coincident study of toxicities and treatment hazards. 2) The exploration of promising new drugs in Phase I and concurrent pharmacokinetic studies. 3) The continued development of local institutional pilot studies using Phase I, II and III agents with the multidisciplinary coordination of oncologists in Medicine and Radiotherapy, Surgery, and Pathology. 4) The continued incorporation of our ongoing developments in cytokinetics, cytogenetics, immunology, cell metabolism and other basic science areas into pilot studies directed toward better patient care. 5) The development of new surgical techniques for use as pilot studies alone and in combination with new developments in the areas of "second-look" surgery, debulking procedures, and the utilization of newly developed assays of tumor markers as indications for surgery. 6) continued development and expansion of patient care and treatment performance of the community at large through educational programs involving the pre- and post-doctoral medical and paramedical personnel.